I Miss My Twin
by ilovethetwilightsagagradof2018
Summary: Bella and Alice are twins. Their life was great, until their family thought they were crazy.
1. We have to leave!

Summary: Bella and Alice are twins. Their life was great, until their family thought they were crazy.

Disclaimer: I own my new caterpillars (with my plaid buddy!)! Sadly I do not Twilight or the characters. I don't even own Romeo and Juliet!

BPOV

I love my life! Sure I have to wear dresses, but I met the love of my life! His name is Edward Anthony Mason. He loves my twin sister and thinks of her as his own sister. My mother hates me and thinks that he could do much better, but he still loves me!

Alice is my twin. Her full name is Mary Alice Brandon, but she like to be called Alice. Some people say we look alike. She's short; she has spiky, short, brown hair, and is a ball of energy.

I'm a little taller than her. I also have brown hair, but its long. I'm not a ball of energy either. My name is Isabella Marie Brandon. I like to be called Bella.

My sister and I also have a secret, Alice can see the things that are going to happen and when I get angry I can make anyone do what I want. People call us freaks, but not to our faces. That would only give me a reason to make them stop.

Alice is getting me ready for the date Edwards taking me on. She put me in a dress. It's beautiful (I have no clue about fashion, so use you imagination for this part please!). It was midnight blue so she put me in blue shoes. She also put some light make-up on.

I heard the doorbell! That means he's here! Alice quickly ran down the stairs to get the door.

I could hear them talking.

"Ally, my dearest sister, please let me see Bella!" Edward said.

"Nope! I still have to finish her! Oh, and my father wants to talk to you anyway! Mother is at the doctors! We are going to have a little brother or sister," she said.

I was happy to have a little sister or brother, but I hope it's a little brother! Mother says it's only a week or two before we know.

"Bella, as you know, it's your 16th birthday and I made you something. " Alice said.

When did she come upstairs! She pulled out a gift. It was wrapped in blue paper and a little pink ribbon. Aw! It was our favorite colors! It was a small gift, but I knew it would be an amazing one!

I opened it. It was a charm bracelet! It had many charms, but the ones I love the most are, the charm with the letters B and A connected!

"Thank you Ally, but can I go see Edward. I haven't seen him today and I want to seen him," I said begging. She had me our bedroom the whole day!

"Well, you can see me now," said a voice I new to well.

"Edward!" I yelled and saw him in the doorway. I ran over and hugged him. He started to chuckle.

"Come on, let's go before Alice finds something wrong with your outfit or make-up. By the way, you look absolutely beautiful, like always," he said as I blushed.

As we walked out the door, and he turned to me.

"Bella, would you like to go on a walk with me. I- you don't have to if you don't want to," he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Is Edward Mason nervous! I didn't think this day would come! Edward when have I turned down a walk with a hansom man?" I replied.

"Well, there was that Michel Newton guy," he said. (a.n. / Is the last name like anyone we know?)

"He is nothing compared to you, actually he's ugly either way! I hate blonds!" I said. He chuckled at that. I love his laugh! Its so, what's a word to describe it, DAZZLING!

"Okay then, fallow me!" He said as he took my hand.

We walked and talked for a long time, but then he stopped and got on one nee.

"My lovely Isabella Marie Brandon, with the blessing of your father, will you marry me?" My Edward said in a hopeful tone.

"Well my dearest fiancé," I said. I was taking a moment for it to get through his thick head. He smiled and brought out the most beautiful ring ever! It had one diamond and a gold band.

"It was my mothers, she told me to give it to my other half." He said as he carefully placed the ring on my finger. Then he pulled me closer.

"Let lips do what hands do," he said, and then he kissed me.

When we stopped to breathe I said, "That's officially my favorite Romeo and Juliet quote now."

He chuckled and pulled out another box.

"No, it can't get any better than being with you forever!" I said.

"Well, maybe I can change that!" He said. I laughed, but did the lady-like thing and accepted the gift. I opened it to find a heart locket. I opened the locket and found a picture of Alice on one side and a picture of Edward on the other.

"You will always have Alice and I with you now. Read the back." He said. I looked and it said,

_MY…_

_LOVE_

_ANGEL _

_AND __fiancé _

"Edward, it beautiful!" I said as I leaned up to kiss him. After we pulled apart I got lost in his gorgeous green eyes.

We stood there for the longest time, until we heard yelling.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," yelled Alice, "Mother's going to take us to different schools! She's sending you to a school in Chicago and me a school in New York! Oh, and by the way CONGRATS!"

I rolled my eyes; only Alice would say that at a time like this! I looked over to Edward; he had a smile on his face.

"Bella, I was going to tell you that I was moving to Chicago and that you and Alice were welcome to live with us! Now all I need to do is get my father to use his charm against you mother! She has always had a crush on him!" He said.

EPOV

How could he! He said no! Poor Alice, my hyper active sister! He said that I could call Mrs. Hale and ask her to watch out for her, but when I told her the name of the school she said that it wasn't a school she said it was an insane asylum! I talked to my father and he also said the place Bella was going to was an insane asylum!

As I walked over to Bella's house I heard voices in my head.

_**I hope he doesn't think we're crazy!**_

That sounds like Alice! I think I'm going crazy!

BPOV

Edward walked in and told us that he couldn't help us and also told us where we were going, and then he left us so we could pack. We were scared, but we made a plan.

We were going to run away. Mrs. Hale would hide us, we called Edward and he talked to her. She said it was okay. In fact she said she would love to!

We packed clothes, our schoolbooks, the money we saved ($2,000), Alice's make up and hair things, and pictures of our family.

We had a pair of twins in our family. Their nicknames were Ally and Janey (Jane-e). We were 14 when they went missing and so we keep their pictures with us at all times, and we still have some hope that we'll find them.

We were about to walk out of the door when Alice had a vision. She pulled out her notebook and started to draw to pictures. It was a picture of a man that we didn't know. She made two of the same thing.

"This is what our baby brother will look like when he gets older!" She said excitedly.

The man in the picture had curly brown hair, had golden eyes and was huge! He was smiling, and had a dimple. He looked like the exact opposite of my mother and father (A.N/Emmett is their little brother!). I wonder if we'll ever meet him?

We have to split up then, we'll meet a Mrs. Hale's house. I remembered I didn't give Alice her gift!

"Alice wait! I didn't give you your present!" I said as she started to walk in a different direction.

The gift was a pink ribbon with charms on it, I got charms that said had her initials and it had different colored shoe charms between them. She smiled when she saw it.

"Bella, I love it! Here give me a charm of your bracelet and I'll give you a charm from mine," she said excitedly.

I gave her the B charm and she gave me the M charm.

"I may not like the name Mary, but this way no one knows that its my charm and no one will know that this is your charm." She said as we put the charms on our bracelets.

We promised to give each other the charms when we me again. Then we left and went the other way. I didn't expect what happened next.

A.N./ I hope you liked it! I thought of it randomly! I'll update as soon as I can! In fact, I'll start now!


	2. Proposals, Rings, and Dreams Oh My!

Summary: Bella and Alice are twins. Their life was great, until their family thought they were crazy.

Disclaimer: I may be crazy, but I can still dream I own Twilight right? Maybe I could convince Stephanie Meyer! Oh well, I don't own any Twilight characters, but my caterpillars are better than ever! Just in case u were worried!

BPOV

I was walking down the street, when I heard a voice I knew. It was saying my name.

"Ally? Is that you?" I said. It might be my imagination, but I think that that is him.

"Belly! It is you come here! I'm in the forest!" He said. He is real! I ran into the forest and hugged him. Then he bit me!

"I'm so sorry big sis! Please forgive me, but Aro said that you would be a perfect princess. Just remember that we love you!" He said then the fire took over.

APOV

I miss Bella, and I miss our walks. I was walking down the street when I heard my little sister's voice.

"Hey Alice? It's Jane come quick!" She yelled.

I ran into the forest. I saw a figure and then it came up to me and bit me! It started to suck the blood out of me and then stopped.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you can't remember that it was me!" She said as fire started to burn in my veins.

She thought that I would forget, but I didn't! I finished changing and I got a vision of a man with (longer than usual) blond hair, and red eyes. He was beautiful, but I would need to change the eye color.

I smelled something good, so I followed the smell. It was a deer and before I knew it I drank its blood. I realized that I was a vampire and that I didn't have to kill people.

BPOV

Alec changed me, and gave me a choice. The choice was that I could either eat animal blood or human blood. I chose animal blood so he took me hunting. We were in Italy and as soon as I was done hunting I would meet my new father and my new uncles.

Alec told me about my father and my uncles. He said that my father's name was Aro and my uncle's names were Marcus and Caius. He also said that I was the prettiest vampire he ever saw.

He said that might be my power. I also told him what other powers I had when I was human. He said that I might have more, but we would have to weight and see.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked.

"My fiancé, Edward. How am I going to live with out him? Alice is a vampire, but Edward isn't! I love him! I'm also wondering if my new dad will like me. How's Jane doing?" I asked. I had so many questions and I would miss Edward, so technically I wasn't lying!

Then all the sudden I felt happiness.

"Bella! I missed you so much! I have my big sister back!" Jane yelled as she hugged me.

"Janey! I missed you too! Guys I think I have a new power! I think I can feel emotions!" I said excitedly.

"Great! Now that you have caught up I have to take the princess to meet Aro," a man said. I felt pain and I fell to the ground.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" They all yelled together.

I suddenly felt better, and got up. I felt a new power.

"Guys I feel different, does anyone have any powers?" I asked.

"Yes, we all do. Demetri is the best tracker in the world, Alec can send a deadly mist, and I can make the illusion that you are hurt. Why do you ask?" Jane said.

"Well, I think that I get your power once you talk to me. I think that I need to talk to my father." I said, saying father makes me feel weird.

"I shall take you to Aro right away!" Demetri said as he starred at me.

"Quit starring! I can't be that pretty," I said, because he was creeping me out.

"Sorry princess, but you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," he said as he looked down and led me into a huge a castle, "This is the throne room, your throne is waiting. Aro told me to take you here first and then he would have Jane take you shopping for clothes, decorations for your room, and music things for you."

Demetri walked out of the room leaving me with my father and uncles.

"Wow, our new princess is beautiful! I am your new father Aro, well that is if you would like to be princess." He said and I could feel that he was hopeful and nervous.

"Of course father!" I said, and I was getting used to the idea of calling him father.

"I am your new Uncle Caius and this is your Uncle Marcus! I'm so happy to say that we have a new Volturi member! I think that you are the most beautiful vampire I have ever met!" Uncle Caius said.

"I am honored that you would so graciously accept me into your family!" I said, and I really was happy that they would accept me so soon!

"Dear Niece, I do believe that you have many bonds and I can see that the bond that will be made between all of us is going to be strong, but I do believe that you have to tell us something." Uncle Marcus said.

"I do, I would like to tell you that I believe that I will have every power in the world if I am sent on missions, because my power is to copy powers. I think that I will get all of the Volturi's powers. I have Jane, Alec, and Demitri's powers. I also think that beauty is a power as well." I replied.

After talking to my father and uncles they sent me to get new things. Jane and I had a fun time catching up. The sad part is that Demetri had to follow. I picked out clothes and got a Volturi charm for my bracelet, and a necklace.

I saw a piano and stopped walking. Edward is amazing at playing the piano. I miss him. I wish we could turn him into a vampire, but we can't. He has a family!

EPOV

Bella and Alice were going to Mrs. Hales' house so I didn't have to worry. I walked into my house and felt tired so I went to bed.

Then I woke up to see my family's doctor standing over me.

"Edward," Dr. Cullen said, "Your mother and father are dead, Bella and Alice are missing, and you are going to die. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Then he bit me! Fire burned through my veins and finally it was done, but my heart stopped.

Five Years Later

I'm a vampire and I eat animals. I can read minds.

I miss my sister and my fiancé, but I know that they are alive. I know they are vampires and I will find them. Carlisle is my father figure. He just changed Esme and she is now my mother.

I talked to my friend Jasper and he said that he would look for Alice and I would look for Bella.

We were all going to the Volturi because they were having a party to announce something.

_Edward, we have to go. Aro is a friend so lets not be late! –Carlisle_

Well, it's now or never.

BPOV (A couple hours before the party)

I finished getting ready; I was in a bright yellow dress that also had black on it. There were swirly yellow deigns on it and the base color was black.

Alice would've bee so proud! I miss her a lot. I wish she were here!

Okay, I have my hair done, my outfit is beautiful, I have on my ring, and charm bracelet. I need to put on my necklaces.

"Bella let us help you with your necklaces. Oh, what a wonderful hair color today!" My uncles said.

"It was my natural hair color! When I was changed, it turned darker. I do hope Father will like it!" I said suddenly feeling excited.

"Well, we also came to tell you that we had a surprise for you," Uncle Marcus said. I checked him emotions and they were excited and nervous.

"Let me guess," I said peeking into their minds, "Uncle Carlisle is coming and something is making you nervous. I'm guessing that you had to invite someone I don't like."

"Well, Carlisle is coming and he is bringing his son and wife." Said Uncle Caius said as he finished putting on my necklaces.

"Esme is coming! Who is his son?" I asked as.

"Edward Antony Mason Cullen." My Uncle Carlisle said.

"Uncle!" I screamed as I hugged him. I did notice the name though. He found my Edward!

"Uncle you found him! Is he a vampire? Can I meet your wife? Please!" I said.

"Miss Mary! I didn't know that you could get so excited! Yes he is and yes you can," he said as he led me down the hall.

"Edward, Esme can you come Aro's daughter? She's like a niece to me, so Edward be nice." He said.

When I saw Edward I fainted again. Stupid Power! He has a power and I don't know what it is!

"Mary! Izzy! Oh, you're getting his power! Edward go and get Aro and his brothers. She needs them." Uncle Carlisle said.

EPOV

I'm standing there waiting for Carlisle. He said he had to do something before we talked to Aro. Then he came with a lady that was much prettier than my Bella. Wait! I can't think like that!

Then I had to go and get Aro, because she fell! I was worried for some reason so I got Aro right away. He came with some pills. He said they would help with the headache.

When we got there she was up and holding her head. I wonder why.

"I got your power Edward. This is going to be a long night. I'm Princess Mary Isabella Marie Brandon Volturi. I know it's a long name so you can call me Bella, Mary, Izzy, or you can call me Princess." She said.

"Isabella why don't you and Edward talk while I talk to Esme and Carlisle." Aro said.

"Yes father," she said.

BPOV

Great! My father was planning to get Edward and me together! I showed him a picture of me yelling at him. He flinched and I smirked.

"Miss Mary, I hope that you aren't torturing your father," Uncle Carlisle said as he was laughing.

"Maybe I am Uncle, you'll never know!" I said laughing to.

"Don't worry, you can meet Esme after your walk. Now go before Edward leaves you here!" He said as he hugged me and left us alone.

EPOV

My Bella! Isabella Marie Brandon! She added Alice's first name and took Volturi as a last name!

BPOV

_My Bella! Isabella Marie Brandon! She added Alice's first name and took Volturi as a last name!_

He hasn't changed a bit! Oh Edward, you really were slow weren't you!

I took down my shield.

No shiz (shiz= another word for s**t) Sherlock!

I thought to him. The next thing I knew I was being carried out of the building and into the forest. I started to giggle and teleported in front of him. He was still in shock so I grabbed his hand and started to run.

I ran to the meadow I found yesterday.

"My beautiful Bella, I've missed you so much!" He said as he kissed me.

We kissed each other for a long time then he did something that surprised me, he took off my ring.

"Bella, what was I thinking when I got you this?" He asked.

"You were thinking that you loved me," I said as I read his emotions and he was amused, embarrassed, and in love, "Well, ether you're in love with me or the ring and jugging by the embarrassment I think that you're in love with me."

"Well, my love I guess Carlisle suggestion of bringing this was a perfect one!" He said.

He got on one knee and said, "Isabella Marie Brandon, will you marry me?"

"Bella!" Felix yelled.

EPOV

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled.

3rd person POV!

"Sorry, I was just day dreaming!" Edward and Bella yelled.

A.N./ Hee Hee! Like they would find each other in the second! I think that would just be mean to Alice! What should the next chapter be about (Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, or Edward?)? Send me the answer! Pretty please with a cherry on top review! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person to review!


	3. What!  We have a BROTHER!

A.N./ This was supposed to be posted yesterday. I kind of had some homework yesterday. Oh well, can't change the past!

BPOV

It was a dream! No, it can't be a dream! He had to be real. He has to be alive. He is alive. I know it! I'll ask Uncle Carlisle to look for him while he travels! Father won't let me travel with him until I have at leased 30 powers. He wants me to be able to take care of myself.

"Daddy," I yelled walking through the hall to his office. I got there and knocked on the door.

_Come in my child. _My father thought to me.

I walked in and said, "Daddy, no one knows that you have child, so can I through a party? It would be for me, but it would be a surprise! They wouldn't know that they have a princess until they get to the party. It's their right to know that they have a princess."

"Yes, but get your sister and Heidi to help you." He said.

I did a little happy dance and walked out to find Jane and Heidi.

AFTER THE PARTY PLANNING (before they figured pout the guest list though!)

"Carlisle, his wife, his son, and, of course, his new daughter!" Jane said.

"I think we should invite Jasper Whitlock. He is my favorite brother!" I said.

"I heard that! Why is Jane your favorite sister and I'm not your favorite brother!" Alec said.

"You're not trying to find Alice or Edward! Oh, and there is the thing where I begged him and told him that he'd be my favorite," I yelled back.

"Love you Bells!" He shouted back.

"Suck-up," I yelled.

"Okay… We have Jasper, Cullen coven, a bunch of nomads, and the Denali coven." Heidi said.

"Do we have to invite Tanya? I knew her in my human life and she was a bee that has an itch!" I said.

"Oh, I remember her! She was the one always hanging on Edward wasn't she! Even though she totally knew that you were in love! I think she said something like 'I was changed because they knew I was going to be beautiful' and she's really ugly. I talked to Carmen and she said that Tanya knew Edward didn't want her so she went looking for a vampire. Apparently, her aunt was one and when she refused to change her Carmen did. Don't worry, Carmen said she didn't actually love him." Jane said.

"Oh wow! I think that we should just invite her to make nice and hopefully she won't notice. I do feel a little sorry for her, but not a lot," I said.

"Bella, add one more person on the list! Carlisle said that he had to change a human, I think his name is Emmett Swan?" Father called.

"Wait, did you say Swan?" Jane and I called.

"Yes," he said opening the door into the family room.

"Jane, did Mom and Dad get a divorce?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you think that Mom got Emmett? I had Demetri talk to Dad and he said that Mom wasn't sad that we all went missing. He said that he loved us and it was wrong that she did that. I think it's cute that he said that!" Jane replied.

"Aw! Cute! Okay sorry! Back to the problem at hand! I need a phone and a picture, I'll get the picture and we'll call Uncle Carlisle at Father's office!" I said.

AFTER SHE GOT THE PICTURE OF EMMETT AND IN ARO'S OFFICE

I quickly dialed Uncle Carlisle's phone number. He picked up after two rings.

"Didn't I just talk to you?" He asked.

"Well, you talked to my father but not me! Hello Uncle!" I said happily.

"Hello my favorite niece!" He replied.

"I'm your only niece! Oh, right! I had to ask if I could talk to Emmett? We have a feeling that we know him!" I said.

"Yes, but I have to ask for a favor. I think that him and Rose are mates and he wants to go on a date with her. He told me, but he keeps asking for advice and I know I'm not the person to ask!" He said.

"Sure, Jane and I can give him some advice! Just convince him to get on the phone! Oh, I almost forgot! Will you come to my party! Its on June 8th at it'll be at 10?" I asked.

"Alright, we'll be there!" He said. I heard him yell Emmett and tell him that someone wants to talk to him.

(**Emmett=Bold **_**Bella=Bold and Italics **_Alec, Jane, and Bella=Underlined)

**Hello?** A deep voice asked.

_**Was your father's name Charlie Brandon and your mother's name Renee Swan?**_

**Yes, why? **

"Alec!" I yelled.

"On the count of three yell hello little brother, okay?" I said and the nodded.

_**Emmett you are on speakerphone!**_

HELLO BROTHER!

**What the hell?**

_**You have just heard your sister Jane, you brother Alec, and your sister Isabella say hello to you and that's your reaction! Meany!**_

**Wait how do you know my family and where is Mary Alice?**

_**We are your family stupid and I sent Jasper Whitlock after Alice. She is somewhere over the rainbow. I also sent him out to find my fiancé, Edward. I was sad that you would never meet him, but now that you're changed it will be amazing! I also wanted to tell you that you have to dress up for my party! I know guys and also tell you other brother!**_

**Whoa! I am so confused! What party? Why do I have to dress up? Wait did you say Edward?**

_**My party, it's just saying that I'm Aro's daughter and they have to listen to me. It's a ball, so of course you have to dress up and yes I said Edward.**_

**Ha! My brother's name is Edward and I can't tell him. He said something about family he had to look for. He's should be back in about five years. Oh and you're Aro's daughter, right?**

_**Yes, I will also be helping you plan a date for Rosalie. First, I need information… is she a romantic, or a person who doesn't care?**_

**She's a romantic, but how will I ask her?**

_**I have a great idea! I'll plan it and send you a letter saying how! I don't want her to find out! I also have to send you something, it a picture. Mary Alice, or Alice as she likes to be called, drew it. She could see the future even when she was human, just like I had my powers when I was human.**_

**Wait she drew a picture of me? When? How old was I? Oh and will do about the Rose thing.**

_**You are a vampire in the picture and yes she did draw you. She drew it just as we left. We were running away from Mother, she was splitting us up. She was going to send us to different insane asylums. Father didn't know that she was sending us. She was pregnant with you and was on her way to have you. Alice and I where going to meet at Valarie Hale's house. She was a friend of Edwards. She knew our story and wanted to help us, but we were changed on the way. We were both changed. **_

**Oh, wow… I'm sorry Izzy! Mother always said that you were evil, but Father told me the truth. He said that you were shy, loving, caring, and beautiful. He also said that Alice was hyper, happy, out going, and beautiful. I can't wait to see you! **

_**I'll send you everything you need and I'll see you in two weeks! Bye Emmett!**_

**Bye Izzy!**

We hung up and I quickly wrote a letter saying where and what he would need. I quickly left and got a diamond ring that had an inscription on the back of it. I then asked Felix to do me a favor; he is going to put the letter in their mailbox. It would be faster that way. I called everyone I needed to set up the date.

I wish I knew where Alice was! I miss her and I want her to be here.

(A.N./ I was going to stop there so be grateful!)

APOV

I wish I knew where Bella is! She's a vampire and I saw her with someone that looks like Edward! I also saw a man that I'm going to fall in love with, and a family we are going to live with.

I hunt animals and I also figured out that I get any power that I come in contact with.

"Miss Brandon are you sure you don't want anything," Sue that waitress asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone." I replied. I got board, so I spun in my chair. I was careful that I didn't go faster than a human would. Then I saw him.

He had blond hair, red eyes. He was tall and cute! Great pair, I would have to change the eyes though! Ew! I have to get him a new outfit! The one he's wearing is just too horrible to say!

"Miss, is there something wrong?" He asked in a velvety voice.

"Yes! You've kept me waiting! Now lets go!" I said pulling him out the door and into the forest. When I grabbed his hand I felt electricity go through my hand.

"Okay lets go over everything we need to do. Introduce ourselves, get you a new outfit, change your diet, talk to the Carlisle Cullen, find Edward, find Bella, plan weddings, meet my little brother, freak out my mother, tell my father I love him one more time," I said.

"Wait? What? I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said in his cute southern accent.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon. I can see the future and I'm pretty sure you can feel and change emotions? Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am! Wait? Are you really Alice Brandon?" He said excitedly, he also showed his emotion on his face.

"Yes, why?" I asked. All the emotion left from his face.

"Two old friends wanted me to find you. Edward Mason and Aro Volturi. I'm thinkin' that you would want me to bring you to Edward though. He says he misses his hyper little friend." He said sadly, I couldn't get over how cute his voice is!

"Yay! My brother to-be sent out a cute boy to save me!" I said, but when I realized what I said and covered my mouth.

"Well, Edward never said how beautiful you are. He said you'll look like a pixie, but I think you could be an angel." He said. I made a decision right then, I ran up and placed my mouth on his I felt electricity, I also felt dizzy. It was amazing! I wish we could've stayed like that forever!

"Well, I think we should change you diet!" I said quickly, feeling really embarrassed.

"Awe! I had some other plans," he said pressing his lips to mine.

A.N./ Hey guys and gals! I have a bog! I'll be posting dates and stuff there! Copy and paste this to get there! http:/ izzy bear random thoughts. blogspot. (erase the spaces though!)


	4. Cinderella on her way to the Ball

A.N./ Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. My Grandpa died right when I was going to start! It took me like a month to plan this! Oh! I just wanted to say that I am really sorry if i bother anyone with my constant exclamation points. It's just the way I write, and I also wanted to say that I know I'm like a bouncy ball with my writing too! I really do try not to be bouncy, this is going to be me trying to stop the bouncy ball -ness? Is that a word?

BPOV

Yay! It's time for the party! I get to meet Emmett, who I now call Emmy. We have talked on the phone and in letters.

"Oh Miss Mary!" Uncle Carlise yelled.

"Uncle!" I yelled back and ran through my bedroom door, well doorway. I ran out into the thrown room and hugged him and his wife Esme.

"Izzy, you sure changed over the... three years since we saw you," Esme excaimed.

"Oh, I feel loved!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmy-Bear!" I yelled as I hugged his huge form.

" What the hell Emmett, who is this random person that is hugging you." Rosalie said, trying to hold in her anger. Me being me, I could feel her emotion because one of my many powers, was to control emotions and feel them.

"Oh! Rose, this is my sister Isabella Marie Swan." He said as calmly as posible.

"What the hell Emmett! I think this is something you tell your girlfriend," she yelled as I squealed.

"Emmett! You should've told me that you date went well! Meany-Header!" I yelled. Uncle Carlise, Aunty Esme, and my Daddy just laughed. My other Uncles were just confused.

Rosalie stormed out of the room and I followed her. She was sitting on the ground, back against the wall.

"Hey. I know that your really angry at Emmett right now, but i just wanted to say that he loves you. He asked me and Jane to see (from a feminine point of view) if your first date was perfect and it was. He was really worried becasue he loves you and wants you to know that you are special." I said.

She looked up and said, "Thank you Isabella."

"Oh Rosalie, no one calls me that! Call me Bella or Izzy, please." I said.

"Okay, I'll call you Bella as long as you call me Rose," she said smiling.

"Gottcha!" I said.

"Rose," Emmett called.

"Oh, by the way, we also have a little brother and sister. They're twins and thier names are Jane and Alec." I whispered to her,

"Emmett, we're in the hall!" She yelled.

He quickly walked in and got on his knees, "Please forgive me Rosy! Oh, and I also have two more sisters and one more brother that you don't know about."

"Okay so I know about the sister and brother, but you have one more sister?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, her name was Mary Alice." He said.

"Em, what have I told you?" I asked him.

"Sorry Bells, she likes to be called Alice." He replied.

"Is that why you have two M charms on your bracelet?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we swiched charms. I also think, well know, that she is a vampire. Jane changed her. Emmy, Rose, would you like to meet Jane and Alec?" I asked.

"Ye-Yeah!" Emmett yelled.

"ALLY! JANEY!" I yelled.

They quickly came in.

"Belly-Button! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Alec all but whined.

"Yes, but when do I ever listen to you," I asked and then said, "Jane, Alec, meet your brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie."

"OMGG! (A.N./ Translation-Oh My Good Galoshes! :D) Emmett! Why didn't you tell us! " She said hugging him.

"What's up dude," Alec said as he gave Emmett a manly-man hug.

"Okay, we have like... 60 minutes to get ready for the ball. Oh and Emmett, you're on Bella duty." I said.

"What do you mean 'Bella Duty'?" He asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I have a power, um... I'm able to get any power I come in contact with." I said in a rush.

"Woah! Remind me never to mess with you then!" He said threw booming laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah! Jane and Rose, shall we go and get ready?" I asked.

"We shall" They both exclaimed at the same time.

AFTER THEY GOT READY (I'm not good with clothes, so please forgive me for not telling you what thier dresses look like!)

"Bella! It's time to go!" Emmett said.

"Rose and Jane, can you wait outside? I really don't want you to see me like this!" I said as we walked to the tiny room where I'm going to meet the people who have powers.

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"She faints." Jane said.

"How is that possibe?" Rose asked.

"To faint means to be close to unconsciousness." Uncle Carlise said holding a huge bottle of asprin.

"Yay! You brought the asprin!" I yelled. We walked into the room and my father and uncles were creepily in the shaddows.

"Do you have to be creepy! It's always in public too!" I scolded them.

"Why yes, yes we do!" Replied Uncle Marcus in a creepy bored voice.

"Come out of the shadows or I will send you out of the room!" I said. They grummbled, but listened.

"Okay! Demetri send in the first vampire!" I yelled, even though he could hear me even if I wispered.

"Yes, m'lady." He replied.

"Daddy, remind me to yell at him." I said.

"I heard that Princess! Oh, and this is Delia Mundt and her sister Molly Mundt." He said.

"Hello! I'm Mary Isabella Marie Brandon Volturi," I said smiling, "I am Aro's adoptive daughter. I have the power to absorb all powers I come in contact with! So before I faint, what are your powers?"

"I have the powers of speed." Molly said.

"I have the power to stop time and freeze people's body." Delia said.

"Thank Yo-," was all I got out before I fainted (Emmett caught me) and after a minute of convincing the two nice girls that I was okay, I woke up.

"Thank you so much! You made me so happy! You two are really caring! If you want you can go and talk to the other guests!" I said happily. After 29 people, I was finally done and in need of some asprin.

"Uncle Carlise, can I have some asprin before I go and meet everyone?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied handing me the bottle. I took 15, and I know what you're thinking, 'OVERDOSE', but it doesn't effect me because of the venom in my body.

"Okay, lets go." I said unhappily.

We walked threw the big doors that led to the trown room and everyone turned and looked at me.

"Hello everyone! As most of you know, I'm Mary Isabella Marie Brandon Volturi! Aro adopted me and so he made me thow this party to say that you have a new princess!"

The party went really slow and soon enough, it was over. So I went to my room and read for the rest of the night.

APOV

"Alice, when will we get there?" Jasper whined.

I turned and pulled his arm back.

"If you ask that question one more time, I won't let you touch me for a year!" I said, because we knew we were mates.

"Fine! Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Yes, about five minutes. Oh, and just for asking around the same question, no touching me for the rest of the day!" I said through clenched teeth. I watched as his usuall smile turned to a frown.

"Sorry Hun!" I said as I ran before he messed with my emotions. I made it there at record time and heard a Piano playing. Ah! So Bella wasn't there it was Edward!

I knocked on the door hiding my thoughts, just in case he was a mind reader.

"Come in Jaz!" He yelled. I turned to glare at Jasper, he didn't tell me my brother was here!

"I know, but he told me not to!" He wisper yelled. Wait, that means he knew how lond it would take to get here! That little butt! I opened the door and ran to where I heard the Piano playing.

I sat next to Edward and said, "Old habbits die hard, don't they Eddie Bear!"

"Jasper! Who is this person! I thought that you would at least tell them not to call me that unless thier name was Mary Alice Brandon!" He yelled.

"Ouch! Painful Eddie Bear! You don't even reconise your sisters voice? Well, I'm your Sister-In-Law to be? I really don't know!" I said.

"Alice?" He asked.

"In the flesh Honey!" I said as he hugged me.

"I never thought I would see you again!" He said to me.

"Well, you aren't getting rid of Jaz and me any time soon! Your brother Emmet is my baby brother! So I can't wait to see him! By the way, where are the rest of your family?" I said.

"They went to some Volturi party. Something about Aro's daughter?" He said unsure.

"Awe shit!" Jasper said.

"Jasper! What is it! You never swear!" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Edward and Alice, we need to talk. I'm on a mission for the Volturi. It was the only way she could save me." He said.

"Who's the she you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Isabella Marie Brandon, or as she goes now_ Mary _Isabella Marie Brandon _Volturi_," He said.

"Bella's alive! Let's go see her! We have to! I have a wedding to plan!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Alice, get all your stuff packed quick. We have a long road ahead of us!" Edward said.

A.N./ I think this chapter is a little short, do you? I also have some questions for you to answer.

**1. What do you think Aro's reaction will be when he sees Alice and Edward?**

**2. What will Emmett's reaction be when he sees Alice?**

**3. Will Rose like Alice?**

**4. Can you find the lyrics I put in this chapter? **

**5. What do you think will happen next?**

**6. Just cuz this is a good number to stop at, and I know I used cuz (that's just my accent!), Would any one like to be a beta? Oh, and do you think this chapter was short, cuz I do?**


End file.
